In certain instances, a well or a portion of a well may pass through a subterranean zone, such as a mineral deposit or other formation, that is being mined. As mining progresses, the mine may eventually be extended to pass through the well. However, it is often unsafe or otherwise undesirable for the well to communicate with the mine. For example, if a well collecting natural gas from a natural gas bearing formation were allowed to communicate with a mine, the natural gas may migrate from the formation into the mine and create an explosive atmosphere or otherwise create a harmful environment to occupants of the mine. Therefore, to prevent the potentially unsafe conditions, the well is typically shut in or otherwise permanently abandoned. It is often undesirable to shut in the well, for example, because the well may reach other portions of the subterranean zone or other subterranean zones that are not being mined or the well may be desired to be used for other purposes.